


I Want to watch you Work

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	I Want to watch you Work

“Come here.” Tony grunted and pulled Clint by the belt loops against him just to bite the archer's gorgeous smooth neck. Clint laughed squirming away from Tony's ticklish facial hair.

“Stop it jerk, you're doing that on purpose.” He laughed smushing Tony's face back. “I wanted to watch you work not get mauled by you.” Clint kissed him hard on the lips but pulled away laughing when Tony tried to add tongue. “Come on, get back to work. I bet it'll get me hot to watch you build.”

Tony shook his head. “No way in hell will you find it hot. You'll fall asleep.” He kissed Clint's cheek before walking over to the work bench and patted the clean spot. “Sit here and if you doze of I'm going to draw dicks on you.” He smirked. “As a warning.”

Clint rolled his eyes jumping up where he told him to. “Fine, make them really girthy.” Tony patted his knee before sitting down on a stool and grabbing the delicate frame work of the new suit's finger. “Could we play with that?” Clint asked. 

Tony raised an eye brow. “It'd pinch.”

“You tired it before.” Clint said crossing his arms against his chest.

Tony bit his lip. “Thought about it but no I was smarter than that thankfully.” He leaned forward, getting into the project in front of him. He grabbed a screw driver.

After a few minutes they both fell into silence and Clint fell into boredom. He groaned laying down on the work bench. Tony looked over and smirked at him. “Not falling asleep.” Clint promised.

Tony put down the finished left handed fingers and stood up quietly walking over to Clint's face. He pulled out a purple sharpie and hoped the assassin didn't wake up before he was far far away from him.


End file.
